


"You Have the Best Back"

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto realized that his boyfriends, no, all three of them, had both an adoringly sweet side and a tauntingly sadistic side, but he was slowly losing reference as to which prompted this exchange and was certainly starting to question which was driving them forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Have the Best Back"

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Orca - Heavenly Back Worship" prompt for MakoHaruRin Week.  
> Listen. I can explain. I can explain.  
> ...
> 
> Okay, so I just let my love for Makoto's back take over. There really is no explanation other than that. I somehow ended up with this. I don't know. As you were.

Makoto realized that his boyfriends, no, all three of them, had both an adoringly sweet side and a tauntingly sadistic side, but he was slowly losing reference as to which prompted this exchange and was certainly starting to question which was driving them forward.

It had all started innocent enough.

 

"I'm home!" Makoto called, slipping off his gym shoes by the door. He looked up when he was answered with silence. "Ah, no one here huh?" he mused to himself as he walked back to the bedroom to shed his sticky gym clothes. He was in the process of peeling off his shirt when he heard the front door open.

"Ah, Makoto's already here," he heard Rin's voice echo off the entryway.

"Welcome home!" Makoto called over his shoulder.

"We brought dinner!" Rin responded.

 _Hopefully Rin was able to talk Haru out of having mackerel for the third night in a row,_ Makoto thought mildly as he brought his hands up to pull his dresser drawer open.

He was rifling through crumpled t-shirts when he felt the warm touch of fingers at his back. His hands stalled, hovering over the cotton indecisively.

"Jeeze, you've always had the best back," Rin's voice said from right behind him, lament coloring the end of his sentence. His fingers trailed across shoulder blades and down his spine. "No matter how hard I worked out I could never have a back like this," his voice was soft, considering.

"Uhm--" Makoto tried to think of a response, suddenly embarrassed.

"Obviously," Was Haru's short response. His voice was as even keel as ever, and Makoto could tell that he was standing behind Rin somewhere. "Because it's so broad. You can't fake that."

"Ah, well," Makoto said, faint blush rising in his cheeks, "I can't work out near as often as you now, Rin. Your back is much more--"

"Tch," Rin clicked, "don't try to placate me." His fingers ran lightly above the waist of Makoto's pants.

"Makoto has a naturally strong back," Haru spoke up again, voice a little closer, "even when he didn't work out it was..." his voice dropped low and whispery as he trailed off.  

"Yeah," Rin sighed, answering the open ended sentence. "Some things just aren't fair."

"Guys, are you--" Makoto began to speak and then felt the touch of cool fingertips against his back, knew it was Haru without having to look just by the grace of his movements. Makoto shivered.

Then there was the sensation of warm lips against his skin, of a mouth closing against a kiss and breath puffing out over his shoulder.

Makoto felt his blush spread through his ears, felt his shoulders shudder against the fluttering contact. He heard his breath leave his lungs shakily.

"You're sensitive today," Rin commented, fingers sliding ever lower. Haru's cool touch was still sending shocks of excitement across his spine.

Makoto pursed his lips together because, uhm, _yes_ , but he couldn't have told them why. His thoughts splayed out uselessly under their fingers and he heaved a sigh, shoulders dropping heavily.

"Oi, Makoto," Rin's voice purred, warm fingers now sliding across his sides to his front and dipping low along the lines of his abs.

Makoto blinked, trying to steady his thoughts. "M... hm?" he finally managed, attempting to repress the way heat was bleeding into his veins.

He felt Rin shift, knew he was casting a glance at Haru without having to see it himself. "Could we..." Rin started, and then Makoto could hear the smile creep into his voice, "try something?"

Makoto finally turned his head to glance at the two, blinking innocently. Rin's face was split in half by his grin and Haru was peering up at him with big encouraging eyes.

Makoto tilted his head and smiled, "Sure?"

 

Makoto could feel his dignity draining out of him with every pant. "Rin," he gasped, feeling like his dried tongue did nothing but get in the way of his desperate grab for oxygen.

"Aw Makoto, but you've been doing so well."

Feathers trailed up his spine, and Makoto felt himself convulse under the too-light touch.

"Makoto," Haru's cool voice was clipped short. Makoto felt the mattress dip and give as Haru crawled closer, his breath puffing against Makoto's face. Makoto leaned forward, almost falling as he chased after the kiss Haru pressed to the corner of his mouth. But then Haru was pulling away, abandoning him for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past forty-five minutes.

The blindfold tied around his eyes made his breath sound even louder, made his neediness ring even more clearly against his own skull. Makoto could feel his cock dripping precum, straining hard against the cock ring and begging to be touched.

Rin's teeth scraped the back of Makoto's neck and Makoto shuddered, entire body shaking against the sensation. Rin's voice had a way of seeping into even his breaths, and the small lilt of speech behind the gasp at Makoto's neck felt like a taunt.

Rin sucked hard against the skin and Makoto's hand twitched against the confines of the belt looped around his wrists. He whined, knowing Rin was sucking hard enough to leave a mark and not bothering to care in the least. His hips tipped forward as he pressed his neck back against the pressure.

Rin pulled away and Makoto felt the bed beneath him shift. He was on his knees on the mattress, back turned out toward the edge so Rin could stand while he taunted his back with bites and kisses.

"Makoto looks so nice like this," Haru spoke again. The perfect placidity of Haru's voice somehow made it seem all the more sadistic, all the more taunting. Then Makoto felt the long stroke of Haru's hand over his length.

Makoto groaned, his cock straining and flushing under the confining pressure at the base of his cock.

"Ah, so wet," Haru managed to say without the faintest trace of emotion.

Makoto heard himself whine before he could stop it.

Rin's fingers were trailing down his back again, taking turns between soft touches and the stinging rake of nails. "You know, we don't give you enough attention Makoto," Rin said, smile obvious in his voice as he thought aloud. "You prep us so nice, give us so much attention, but we don't do the same for you."

Makoto exhaled something that was half protest and half needy whine.

Makoto knew that he didn't have to explain himself to Rin. He knew Rin was fully aware, that they were all fully aware of how the others worked by now. They knew that Makoto wasn't in need of coddling or excessive attention. That Makoto derived just as much pleasure from making the other two gasp as being forced into a gasp himself. That the sight of Haru's tiny pink mouth quivering under Makoto's fingers, Makoto's mouth, Makoto's touch, was exhilarating for him. That the way Rin's face twisted as he accommodated Makoto's length and the way he breathed pleading little moans with tears clinging to the edges of his eyes was like sexual crack-cocaine. Rin knew all this and so Makoto didn't bother to argue, didn't think he could form coherent sentences even if he wanted to.

"Makoto deserves the best," Haru said coolly before abruptly sinking his mouth over Makoto's cock.

Makoto groaned, hips jumping into Haru's mouth as he felt the overwhelming wet heat coat him. Makoto wanted the visual of Haru's small mouth stretched around him, but he wanted this too, wanted nothing but the feel of slick burning tongue against him in the middle of black consciousness.

"Makoto, hold out your hands," Rin said.

Makoto was still wheezing at the sensation of Haru's tongue swirling around him, but he was able to shakily raise his bound hands.

There was a click, and then the cool feel of lube drooling heavily over his fingers. Makoto could smell its synthetic sweetness, felt his heart jump just at all the memories associated with the smell.

"Haru," Rin chided, heard the tap of Rin's fingers on Haru's shoulders.

Haru pulled away from Makoto's cock and Makoto moaned, his cock still achy and throbbing.

He felt fingers move around his wrists, then the binding was undone.

"You have to use these," Rin's voice informed him. That sharp smile was still audible in his voice.

Makoto turned his head slightly toward the voice but didn't speak, couldn't for all the desperate heat that had built inside him.

The mattress dipped and creaked again. Then Makoto felt a hand guide each of his, and he realized they were pulling them toward each of their entrances.

"Ah," Makoto breathed, struggling to find any moisture on his tongue. "You want me to--"

"At the same time," Rin said, pressing his hips back against Makoto's stalling hand.

They were both on all fours, opening up to him. Makoto felt like he could pass out. He needed to see this visual, needed to watch them both squirm while he--

"Now, Makoto," Haru instructed tersely.

Makoto blinked beneath the blindfold. Nothing made Makoto want to watch Haru writhe more than when he was being belligerent.

Makoto sunk into Haru without delay, forcing Haru's breath to catch and hitch, carry a high whining moan through the air as he shook around him. Makoto smirked.

Then he teased Rin, pushed pressure against the hole without entering until he could feel Rin's spine quivering, could feel the mattress shake beneath his knees. Good enough.

He delved into Rin then, relishing the rough moan that tore from his throat. He allowed them each a minute to relax against him, allowed them even more so they would start to feel desperate. Makoto may have been toyed with for the past hour, but he could play too.

Then he started moving, thrusting both sets of fingers in unison so that he could find a proper rhythm. The chorus of noises was too much. The tight heat of them squeezing against their fingers was too much. The push of Haru's hips back against his hand and the sound of Rin moaning against the comforter was too much.

Makoto felt his cock screaming, felt the drip of precum bead and slide down his head as he fucked into them with his fingers. Heavy rasping breaths left his throat. Makoto could feel his hips moving even though there was nothing to move against, could feel his cock painfully challenging the ring at its base.

He adjusted his fingers so they were exactly where they needed to be. Rin and Haru were a little different. Then he curled his fingers, pressing long and hard against their prostates.

Rin and Haru moaned hard. Makoto could feel their backs curl in on themselves, could hear the scrape and pull of hands clutching against fabric. He hit a rhythm with that, too, because he knew it and he knew he could unravel them quickly this way. He was a mess. He was in pain. He wanted to fuck them both until they couldn't move. Makoto had finally caught sight of the end of his patience.

"Oh God, Makoto," Haru moaned, voice cracking on his name.

 _Yes_. _Good_.

"Haru," Rin whined, "you're supposed to-- ah!" he bit down a gasp and his hips shook against Makoto's fingers, "You're supposed to hold out--"

Makoto realigned his hips while still thrusting his fingers in and out of Rin. He withdrew from Haru and he responded with a torn groan. Makoto tapped the tip of his cock against him, "Haru," he said, voice too syrupy sweet. "Lead me in," he directed with a smile.

He felt Haru's hand take hold of his length, shuddered in spite his efforts to remain calm against the touch. Then he was pressed against Haru's entrance, and Haru was spilling more lube over his cock.

"Thank you," Makoto said kindly.

"Haru," Rin whined, "you were supposed to--"

Makoto curled his fingers hard and fast within him, heard his sentence break apart in his mouth as he groaned, shoving his face against the mattress.

Then he thrust into Haru, desired depth and speed second nature to him. Haru hissed breath into his mouth, but after a heartbeat he was sighing, relaxing around the sudden girth of Makoto's cock.

Makoto was groaning, cringing, wincing against the sudden tightness that was almost suction, the sudden heat that he had desired finally devouring him.

Makoto hit his stride quickly because he had to, because he was keeping rhythm in Rin with his free hand and knew that Rin couldn't last forever.

"Makoto," Haru said again. Makoto would never tire of hearing the way his name sounded on Haru's tongue, heavy and thick with want.

Makoto's breath hitched, and he knew he could come if it wasn't for this damn cock ring, knew his face probably looked pained as he sunk deeper and deeper with every thrust, hungry for release.

"Ah!" Haru called, hips twitching. Makoto felt his weight shift, knew by the tilt of his body and the lewd sounds that sprinkled the air that Haru was pumping hard over himself.

"God Haru yes," Makoto encouraged, suddenly thrusting faster. He wanted to see, wanted to watch, but he would have to settled for the tightness around him and the sound of Haru's gasping inhales.

Then Haru was squeezing and pulsating around him, voice dragging from his chest as he came beneath Makoto.

Makoto waited just long enough. Gave him just enough time to crumple into an exhausted pile beneath him. Then he was yanking his fingers out of Rin, listening to the high gasp as Rin got a taste of emptiness. Makoto was able to release the cock ring easily with both hands, but didn't even bother with the blindfold before grabbing at Rin's side and shoving him onto his back on the mattress.

"Makoto," Rin's voice seemed like an echo. Makoto wasn't sure if he sounded relieved or afraid. Maybe a bit of both.

Makoto hiked up Rin's legs, Rin complying easily. Then Makoto slid into him because _fuck_ he was finally free of his cock ring and _fuck_ Rin was so hot and tight and _fuck_ he hoped Rin was close because he was already a quivering mess himself.

Rin groaned loud, back arching and fingers clawing at Makoto's shoulders.

"God you feel so fucking good," Rin said, voice sounding one part pained to two parts pleased.

Makoto huffed. He couldn't form words. He couldn't form thoughts, even. All he knew was that he _needed_ this man and he _needed_ to come.

He started moving, hips jumping every time with the sudden overflow of blood and pressure. He gritted his teeth, tried to focus on Rin's breathing so he could time his movements and know if he was close.

But Rin's breaths were coming in hurried little gasps, tiny sounds bouncing off the back of his throat every time Makoto hit the end of a thrust.

 _These two_ , Makoto thought, reaching down to drag his palm over Rin's length, _they torture me for an hour and then melt like this._

Rin whimpered, pushing his length up against the touch. Makoto's mouth fell open at the amount of precum that was slicked across Rin's cock. Someone really enjoyed taunting him.

Rin's hips started lifting higher and higher unthinkingly, pushing harder against the slide of Makoto's cock. It was a telltale sign.

Rin groaned, and Makoto could practically see his mouth open wide and throat bob. Then he was bucking, coming hot over Makoto's hand.

_Thank God._

Makoto bit against his lip, felt the climb he had been hoping wouldn't come too early seize his muscles. Every breath left his throat more roughly, every thrust hit a little harder. He heard Rin start to yelp, could tell he hit the end of his climax. Rin's fingers quivered against Makoto's shoulders, slipping against the thin layer of sweat over his skin.

Makoto came _hard_ , hips jumping out of control and voice growling and groaning from his chest in a way Makoto didn't recognize. He felt like his orgasm lasted forever, rode it out until he felt like his legs wouldn't support movement anymore, and then he collapsed on top of Rin.

There was an immeasurable moment where he laid there, already half pulled into dreaminess. Then, a small strangled voice from beneath him, "Oi." Makoto moved his head, still couldn't see because of the blindfold cutting off his vision. "You're heavy," Rin wheezed.

"Ah," Makoto said, rolling off. He finally peeled the blindfold off his face, opening his eyes just enough to make sure he didn't crush Haru when he collapsed on the bed between them.

Haru opened his eyes in acknowledgement but immediately closed them again, chest moving in the steady rhythm of sleep.

Makoto allowed his eyes to shut heavily. Finally he was able to move his tongue around speech, "Sorry. About losing it at the end there..."

"I'm not," Rin answered, voice groggy.

"Mm," Haru grunted in agreement.

Makoto allowed a small chuckle from his throat. He smiled, "Okay. Good, then."

Rin and Haru curled against him, faces buried against skin and neck and chest, and they all slept.

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
